This invention relates to a novel drinking cup for use by children. More specifically, this invention relates to a drinking cup having an upwardly directed pouring spout that consists of a pipe which is formed along the interior wall of the drinking vessel. The pipe opens at the bottom of the vessel and has contact with the liquid in the vessel so that the child can use the pipe as a straw to drink the contents of the vessel.